


Super Lane night

by YourOwnGayAunt



Series: One time stands [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucy Lane knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: So we all know the infamous line: ,,She’s gorgeous, she’s smart, she smells nice, hell I wanna date her.” that Kara said about Lucy Lane and I mean where’s the lie? I mean they got Jenna Dewan-Tatum to play her so come on, she’s super hot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Supergirl/Lucy Lane
Series: One time stands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235
Kudos: 44





	Super Lane night

,,Hey, James, I got a question for you,” Kara asked and James looked at her suspiciously.

,,Yeah, shoot,” he replied.

,,Have you heard from Lucy lately?” Kara asked.

,,Lucy Lane?”

,,Yeah, who else?” 

,,I mean last thing I heard from her was that she got out of a relationship and was taking time for herself…” James continued but Kara interrupted him: ,,So she’s single?” James was about to reply but Kara was gone with a swoosh.

Kara landed on Lucy’s balcony next to the other woman who was drinking red wine and staring off to the distance. ,,Hey, Lucy,” Kara smiled. ,,Hey, what’s the surprise visit for?” Lucy asked a bit confused why the superhero decided to visit her at such late hour. 

,,Well, I don’t even know why I’m here, I have just been so confused lately and …” Kara blushed. ,,And what?” Lucy asked. ,,...and I heard that you were single…” Kara ducked her head and Lucy smiled. ,,Who would have thought that Supergirl would be this shy,” Lucy laughed. ,,I don’t want to start a relationship and even less a long distance one…” Lucy started but Kara interrupted her. ,,I am not asking for a relationship.” Kara stated firmly. ,,I just want one night and it’s totally fine if you’re not into that I just wanted to try that with you from the moment i saw you but the circumstances were always wrong and I don’t even know what I thought would happen and…” she was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. ,,Okay, that sounds good to me,” Lucy smiled.

They kissed again but this time Kara was prepared and kissed back. She picked Lucy up and let her wrap her legs around her as she carried her inside to Lucy’s bedroom. Kara practically threw the military major on the bed and landed on top of her. ,,Wow!” Lucy breathed. ,,Is this okay?” Kara asked anxiously and Lucy just nodded as she pulled Supergirl more firmly on top of herself and pulled Kara in for another kiss. 

they kept making out for a bit but after a while Kara grew a bit impatient and started undressing the other woman. Clothing items were discarded until Lucy was only in her bra and underwear. She was about to unclasp the bra but Lucy stopped her. ,,Does your thing have a zipper or something?” she pointed at the supersuit. Kara took the hint and used her superspeed to take it off. Since they were even Lucy let Kara take the bra off. Then Kara kissed down her body stopping at her chest to give Lucy’s nipples proper attention and then she moved further down to her center. 

Lucy was about to say something but whatever it was got drowned by a moan as Kara took a first lick. After a few more licks Lucy had to grip the bedsheets with one hand and gripped Supergirl’s hair with the other. Kara kept eating her out and it felt so good, much better than any man she has ever been with. After a while Kara stopped and grinned up at Lucy. At first Lucy didn’t understand why but then Supergirl started using superspeed and vibrated her tongue. Lucy was getting so close. What sent her over the edge was two of Kara’s fingers thrusting into her and vibrating as well. Her words were an incoherent mess, but it didn’t matter because she was just saying variations of Kara’s name. She almost told Kara to stop but that’s when the second orgasm hit her and she couldn’t do anything but to just ride it out. When she finally got Kara to stop she tried to catch her breath. ,,That was…” Lucy panted, ,,that was amazing, I really needed that,” she sighed out. Kara just fell on the bed next to her and grinned. 

Then Lucy fell asleep. She woke up the next morning unsure if last night happened, but when she found a note on her bedside table that read: 

_ “I’m sorry, I had to leave, there was a robbery close by, last night was fun, though. You can call me if you want to repeat it. -K” _


End file.
